Sandy Ice Cream
by the-extreme-otaku
Summary: When Kaito, Meiko, Hatsune, Rin, and Len all go to the beach, ice cream awaits! And naps, and ice, and scares, and of course; water.


Sandy Ice Cream

"Hey, we should all go to the beach," Hatsune said out of the blue. She, Len, Rin, Kaito, and Meiko had all gone out for ice cream (courtesy of Kaito) and were walking around town with their cones, dripping in the summer heat.

"Um… Yeah, that does sound fun. We haven't been in a while," Rin said.

"Yep," Len nodded, licking a droplet of banana flavored ice cream off the cone.

"Sure. Kaito?" Meiko said.

"Oh what?" he hadn't heard the conversation for he was too busy enjoyed his dessert that he loved so much.

Meiko laughed as she said, "Wanna go to the beach?"

"Oh, yeah I guess so. I don't see why not," he said.

"Yay! When should we go?" Hatsune asked.

"Hmm… Maybe tomorrow," Len said. They all nodded in agreement.

"Time?" She asked.

"How about 12:00 pm?" Meiko said.

"Yeah. Okay, so were going to the beach at noon. Sounds good!" They all agreed as they continued to eat their ice cream, and as no surprise, Kaito was the first one to finish.

"Mmm… That was good!" he exclaimed as he patted his stomach and licked his lips, consuming all of the delicious treat possible. They all laughed.

~The next day, 12:00 PM~

A summer breeze blew, whipping Hatsune's hair into Len's face, and partly in his mouth.

"Get your hair out of my mouth!" he spat as he pulled it away from his face to find it was partly covered in his slobber. "Uh…" he mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Hatsune said as she turned around to face him. Her wet hair waved in the wind and Len decided to not mention the rather embarrassing situation.

"Uh no,"

"Okay," she turned to face Rin and they started talking about each other's swim suits. Hatsune was wearing a polka dot bikini and Rin was wearing a striped one. Meiko was wearing a white one with a skirt like thing wrapped around her waist. Len wore gold shorts with black strings a Kaito wore blue shorts.

"Oh, Kaito, I noticed something the other day," Meiko said.

"What? Did I spill ice cream in my hair or something?" She smirked.

"No, we always go out to eat ice cream. Why not leeks or bananas or sake?"

"You forgot oranges,"

"Whatever!" they were both giggling.

"And, I think I know why we don't go out drinking.

"Well, are we going to swim or not?!" Hatsune said, running out towards the shore.

"Race ya!" Rin said to Len as he nodded and they dashed into the water.

"Well, are you going to just stand there or swim?" Meiko said. Kaito grinned as he ran out. Meiko followed and soon they were all splashing around in the water, having fun. Then some big waves started coming in so they all stood in about knee deep in the water and held hands, letting the waves splash them. And they figured out a way to make it a game, the first one to fall loses. Rin went down first, followed by Hatsune, Len, and Meiko; leaving Kaito the winner.

"And for victory celebration, I am buying myself ice cream,"

"Face it, you're obsessed," Hatsune said.

"Oh I know!" he laughed as he walked over to get the frozen food.

"Buy me some!" Rin said, as Hatsune chimed in, "Me too!"

"Okay, but I choose the flavors," They nodded.

Meiko decided to lie down on her towel and relax. She got on her stomach as she enjoyed the sounds of the beach. Seagulls, kids, and the ocean waves. She began to doze off as she felt something pinch her back. She flipped around and looked up to see what it was. And there stood Kaito with some ice cubes in his hand and a huge smile on his face.

"I hate you,"

"Haha, your reaction was priceless!" Meiko rolled her eyes as she tried to return to her nap.

Hatsune, Rin, and Kaito sat on the sand and enjoyed their ice cream.

"Hey, where'd Len go?" Rin asked, looking around.

"Probably the bathroom or something," Kaito said. Rin shrugged as she took a bite of her chocolate ice cream. The sun was just beginning to set as they watched the beautiful colors cascade across the sky and reflecting in the ocean.

"The sky is so pretty at sunset," Hatsune said.

"Yep," Kaito replied. Rin sat there silently in her own thoughts until they were disturbed by…

"Len! Don't do that!" she snapped. He laughed. He'd scared her by grabbing her shoulders and said "Rin!"

"Screw you," she said, shaking her head.

"Tch, like you've never done that to me,"

"It's not as funny if you're the person being scared!"

"Yeah but then you get revenge and the result is beautiful!"

"Whatever,"

"Hey, do you think we should be leaving soon? It's begging to get dark," Hatsune said.

"Yeah, probably," Kaito got up as he walked over to Meiko and nudged her shoulder, because she was asleep.

"Meiko. Wake up,"

"Hmm? What?" she said as she lifted her head and rubbed her eyes. "We're leaving now,"

"Oh, okay," she stood up and stretched her arms out. It was good that they all car pooled together for she was too tired to drive herself home.

"Before we go, I'm gonna buy one more scoop of ice cream," Kaito said.

"Okay, you do that," Meiko said, smiling. So he bought a scoop of vanilla ice cream in a cone and waked over to Len and Rin, who were running and playfully hitting each other.

"Guys, we-" Kaito gasped. Rin's eyes went wide. Len immediately regretted what he'd done.

"S-Sorry!" he stammered.

"My… My…" Kaito stared down at his ice cream, which had been hit out of his hand (by Len). Kaito kept mumbling noises as he just looked at it, as if it would fix it.

"You made me drop my ice cream! And now it's all sandy!" Kaito whined.

"Oh whatever, c'mon lets go," Len said as he dragged along a mopey Kaito, whining over the loss of a scoop of ice cream.

**Should I make more chapters? Just give me ideas in the reviews and tell me if I should make more. Hope you enjoyed this though!**


End file.
